Animal foods, especially for dogs and cats, generally consist of meat byproducts which may or may not be admixed with cereal grains, flavor enhancers and the like. In most cases, however, such foods are not "complete" foods in the sense that they must be supplemented with other food substances and frequently with minerals, substances from food groups which are not included in the prepared food, etc. As a result, the food products do not necessarily satisfy all of the nutritional and physiological needs of the animal.